Automobile manufacturers have recently begun to include lane keep assist systems in their car designs in an attempt to mitigate driver error. These systems are designed to alert a driver when it detects that the vehicle is about to deviate from a traffic lane. Alerts are often provided to the driver in the form of haptic or audio feedback.
Lane keep assist systems, however, have drawbacks. For example, providing haptic or audio feedback is often times too late, occurring well after the driver has already steered into a neighboring lane. Furthermore, the driver may not understand the purpose of the feedback. As a result, augmented reality indicators for a lane keep assist system and method is needed.